The will of the time turner
by babygirlloveme6
Summary: If one prophecy can change ones fate if believed by enough people, what do you think two can do, especially if only one is heard. For one boy it can change the course of events in his life, whether it be for the better or for the worse. Do not know the pairings just yet and it is M just in case. Will have abuse and suicide attempts.(Looking for a beta)
1. Chapter 1 In the beginning

"Time-a word which to most means little but to one emerald eyed boy meant a lot. Time was something he had both a lot and very little of. He does not remember much of how it happened nor why. However what he did remember, he wished with all that he had that he could forget. He was not sure how long he had been without time, or was it how long time was without him? He could never get it straight. The raven haired, emerald eyed boy was now a living time turner. It perhaps happened very long ago or maybe just a few minutes back, who knows. However our tale begins where most often do, at the beginning. . . . . .

It was nearing midnight in a town most would come to know for the murder of two very odd people. Two people most had no idea lived there. Others had seen things they could not wrap their minds around, like people going through a space in between two houses and just vanishing, but they ignored it as most were drunk at the time or were so tired from work that they brushed it off as nothing more then a dream. However the family that lived there was in hiding. They did not wish for anyone to know of them in hopes of outrunning the evil that was after them, or specifically, their son. The family were the Potters- parents James and Lily Potter, and their son Harry. They were no ordinary family for they were a family of wizards and witches. And on this night something most evil would find them all because of a prophecy.

_"The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord approaches ... born to those who have thrice defied him, born as the seventh month dies ... and the Dark Lord will mark him as his equal, but he will have power the Dark Lord knows not ... and either must die at the hand of the other for neither can live while the other survives ... the one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord will be born as the seventh month dies"_

While not everyone believes in such things even in the magical world, there are those who do. Among them was the Dark Lord who upon hearing just half the prophecy had decided to seek out the one fated to kill him. The other most notable believer was a man called Albus Dumbledore, the headmaster of a school called Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry and was said to be the most powerful wizard of all time.

There were only two families expecting a child to be born in time to fulfill the prophecy and both had defied the Dark Lord thrice. As such both families were asked to go into hiding by Headmaster Dumbledore but only one family, the Potters, agreed for as much as they didn't want to believe it could be their son they wished to protect him as much as possible. The other family, the Longbottoms, on the other hand decided to trust the long standing family wards and stayed where they were.

A few months after they had first heard the prophecy both the families were granted a nice healthy boy, one named Harry and the other Neville, who were born only a day apart. The Potters went into hiding as they had planned while the Longbottoms went back home and tried to forget what might befall them if they were wrong.

Only three months after the birth of their healthy baby boy the Potter parents could not be happier. He was starting to tell them apart and was even able to talk a little. He also had a lot of visitors even though he was in hiding. Severus Snape, having long since forgiven James and in turn having been forgiven by Lily became a very good uncle to the boy. Always talking to him about potions and such. Remus Lupin, the boys uncle as well, came as often as he could loving the fact that his pack was happy and safe. Sirius Black was the least frequent visitor owing to the fact that he was on missions most of the time trying to make the world safe for little Harry. However, the house was very loud on the few days he did manage to come by. One could almost hear the sounds of laughter and barking even through the charms and wards on the house.

A couple of days before Harry's birthday Sirius paid them a visit. Green eyes shined with mirth as Sirius came stomping through the door. The shaggy haired male smiled and treated his old friends with a hug.

"James buddy! Nice to see that Lily here is keeping you well fed." He joked as he patted his friends back.

James glared at his best friend. "Oh come off it! From the looks of it you could use a woman who can cook."

Lily just stood there smiling as they rough housed both men trying to mess the hair of the other more.

"That's enough boys," Lily admonished as they almost fell on a giggling toddler. It had almost been a year they had been in hiding and Lily for the most part was doing OK. James how ever was going stir crazy. He wanted the war over and done with so his family could live in peace and out in the world once more.

James and Sirius stopped what they were doing in time to hear Harry gurgle out "Woof woof." His arms outstretched for his godfather to pick him up. Giggling as he was lifted by strong warm arms Harry repeated, "Woof woof."

Sirius rolled his eyes. "If it was not so close to your birthday I would be very upset." He didn't like being called that and had tried to get the boy to call him something else, all in vain of course.

"Woof woof prs. . . . Har Har." Harry smiled at his accomplishment of forming a good sentence while all the adults laughed.

Sirius nodded and said, "Yes little man I got you something that I know you will love." Setting him down for a moment he pulled a long package from inside his dark and grungy robe. He handed it to the boy eagerly.

"Oh Sirius! You know how I feel about him flying at this age." Lily scolded though she did not try and take the gift from the boy who had already opened it and started to squeal in joy. Smiling at her son she shook her head.

"I know Lils, but I won't be here for his birthday and I wanted him to have something extra nice," Sirius defended.

After a few hours of playing Lily put Harry down for the night. She and James looked at each other over a hot mug of tea and James looked over at his friend who looked dead tired and frowned.

"What did you mean earlier, Sirius? Albus said you were going on no more missions until at least Christmas." There was worry in both his and his wives eyes as their friend shrugged and let out a sigh.

Sirius nodded, "Yes I know but something came up and I have no other choice. Do not worry about me I will be fine. Now, I have to leave if I want to make it in time." He got up and smiled sadly at his friends who also stood to wish him well before he departed.

TWO DAYS LATER

It was Harry's birthday at last and even though they could not have friends over Lily and James wanted to make it the best day of their sons life. They held a small party with a small cake and a few presents. However small the party Harry was giggling very happily most of the day. He even tried to stay up without a nap but his plans were thwarted when he fell asleep on his mothers lap around noon as she read to him from The Tale Of The Three Brothers. When he woke up he was happy to see there was cake waiting for him with flying brooms and sparklers in green and gold. He was also allowed to eat as much cake as he wanted to. The rest of the day went by fabulously with him playing with his new toys and his mother worrying as he tried out his broom. Pictures were taken all throughout the day and suffice to say Harry was a very happy baby. But as night approached James could feel something was not right. He tried to ignore the feeling and continued messing around until they heard a loud bang from outside.

"Come out Potters! It is time to give up." The Dark Lord yelled from their front lawn.

Springing to his feet James said, "Lily! Get Harry out of here." They had emergency portkeys that were to take them to safety if something ever happened. So Lily picked up Harry and ran to the nursery. Harry was by then around in fear because his parents were scared. He did not know what was going on but he knew it was not good.

As Lily ran up the stairs she called out for James, "Come on James."

"Lily, take Harry and go! It's him! Go! Run! I'll hold him off!" James yelled as the door flew open. Looking at the Dark Lord he knew he would not win this fight but he would try his best to give them time to escape.

Up in Harry's room Lily tried the portkey four times but it did not work. She cursed as she realized that she had left her wand downstairs and even her attempt to open the window failed. Setting her son in his crib she said, "Its OK Harry, Mommy's here." She was unaware that James, despite being a very good duellist, had fallen to The Dark Lord not long after he had entered the house.

"Just give up and join me to save yourself." Spinning around Lily glared at the Dark Lord and without any fear.

"I will never join you nor will I let you harm a hair on Harry's head." She stood between a wide eyed Harry and The Dark Lord.

He glared at her, his red eyes showing his displeasure. Smirking he said, "Very well. I will have his life even if it means killing you as well." In a flash of green light Lily Potter fell to the floor, dead. Turning to the boy he smirked.

"Bad man hurt Mommy." Emerald eyes glared at Lord Voldemort before a flash of green and a loud bang was heard as the once invisible house could now be seen. That day the Dark Lord fell and the boy lived, but even as he lost his family he gained gifts that would help him in the most strange ways.


	2. Chapter 2 Life up till the train

Harry woke up with a start, sweat pouring down his face and neck. He had been having the same dream for nearly a week now but was still not sure what it meant. The only thing he was sure of even as an eight year old was that it was not good. In his dream there was an unfamiliar man who scared Harry every time he saw him. He always muttered something Harry could not understand before there was a flash of green light and then he woke up.

Sighing Harry looked at the time, it was six in the morning and he was going to be let out in an hour. Laying back down on his old cot he looked up at the stairs. Yes, Harry lived under the stairs, and had been living there his whole life. He was not all that sure why, but he had stopped asking questions when he was three. They only got him in more trouble. Well, that and getting better grades than his cousin Dudley. He remembered that one time he had come home with a test score higher than Dudley's. His uncle had accused him of cheating and then beaten him badly. It goes to say that after that he had never received higher marks than his cousin again.

He had not realized he had been daydreaming until a loud rapping came from the door to his cupboard with his aunt screeching for him to get up and make food for them. When the door was unlocked, Harry got up and put on a pair of ratty old socks before pulling on a pair of shoes that were so old they almost had holes in them. He sighed, and putting on his broken glasses, went to start breakfast for his relatives.

It was Dudley's birthday and the table was covered in presents. He tried not to think of the fact that he had never got one as he reached the stove.

"Don't burn the food this time boy," His uncle spat at him as he say down with the paper.

"Yes sir." Harry nodded before starting the bacon and getting the eggs and butter.

As he cooked, Dudley came down with a happy look on his pig like face. His eyes were covered by his mothers hands and when he opened them he squealed, just like a pig as well. Or at least that's what Harry thought, suppressing his giggles as he turned over the bacon and plated the eggs.

A moment later he could hear Dudley trying to count how many he got. "One. two. . three. . . "

When he got stuck Aunt Petunia said, " Thirty-six dear."

"Thirty-six! That is less than I got last year!" His face scrunched up in what to Harry looked like a pained expression as he tried to calculate how much less that was.

After a few moments Aunt Petunia helped him out. "Three less my dear."

Dudley looked so mad his face turned red as he yelled, "Three less than last year! Why?"

"The ones from Aunt Marge have not arrived yet and we will get you two more when we get to the Zoo." His mother was quick to mollify him.

Dudley seemed happy at that and let it go, just in time for Harry to serve the food.

Harry was pushed back into his cupboard as they prepared to leave. It was not being locked only because he might need to use the bathroom. However it was made very clear by Uncle Vernon with a sharp punch to the gut that if he did anything else he would not be eating for a week.

Harry knew that his situation would not get any better and thought it would be best if he just left. So after waiting about a half hour to make sure the Dursleys did not come back he packed what little belongings he had in an old backpack. Going into the kitchen, he grabbed a little bit of food for the road before leaving through the back door so the neighbors did not see him and tell someone he had left. As he made his way down the alley behind his Uncles and Aunts home he wondered were he would go.

He looked at the snake that was on his shoulder and smiled. He had known for a while that he could talk to snakes and at first it had scared him but now they were the only friends he had.

He sighed and said, "_Ruby where should I go_?"

The snake, who he called Ruby for the odd red stripe going down the middle of her back, lifted up her head and said, "_Well, my dear there isss a housse a few townss_ _over that would be very good for you_."

He smiled and nodded. Ruby had never led him wrong before, and if she thought it was a good idea and knew how to get there, then that is where he would go.

It took him a few days to get there and by that time he had run out of food. He was tired,hungry and cold but he felt happier and more free than he had in a long time.

As he walked up to the house, Ruby said "_There are already people living here and if you ask nicely, they will let you stay._"

Harry was scared now that he knew there were other people there, but he walked up to the house and knocked anyways after an encouraging nod from Ruby. He heard a bit of rustling behind the door before an older looking teen answered. She had short brown hair, tanned skin and was wearing a white tank with black pants.

It were her red eyes, though, that caught his attention as she snapped, "Yea, what do you want?" Then she saw the snake on his shoulder and crossed her arms."Where did you find my snake?"

"I am sorry. Ruby said that if I came here I would be safe from my Uncle." Harry blushed and looked down at his shoes.

"You know if it was not for her I would not let you in." She pulled him into the house and he looked up with hope in his eyes as she continued, "You are going to have to earn your keep here like everyone else does. Do you understand?"

He nodded, wondering why she had not asked him how he had understood Ruby, but let it go as she waved her hand for him to follow her. She showed him around the house as she explained how he would not be allowed out for a while as he had just run away and she did not want the cops to come snooping around.

Harry nodded and replied with a "yes miss" to everything she told him.

She rounded on him when she was done said said, "Stop calling me miss. It makes me feel old. What's your name?"

He blushed and replied, "Harry."

TWO YEARS LATER

A couple of years later Hanna had finally gotten word that no one was looking for him anymore. And as he was thought to be dead he was free to go out and help with more chores around the house. Though he would still be the designated cook seeing as he was better at it than anyone else there, and despite being forced to cook for most of his life he liked this time Harry seemed to get along well with the thirteen other kids that came and went from the house.

He had also found out in the two years he had been living there that he had powers which Hanna had explained to be magic. She had told him that he must be a wizard, and being a witch herself was able to teach him everything he needed to get his powers under control. So alongside earning his keep, he was also learning magic, and without a wand at that! Though he did not know he was not supposed to be able to do wandless magic, it nevertheless came to him very easily. And since Hanna was old enough to perform magic, her presence was enough to mask Harry's magic use.

A YEAR LATER

It had been a few months since Harry had been allowed outside and he could not wait! He was learning the art of pick pocketing - who to go for and when to distract people for his friends to swoop in. He was very good at it and had already snagged a few wallets that day, scrounging a total of six hundred dollars. After wiping the wallets down so no one could get prints off of them he dumped them in the river. As he made his way home he missed the red on black eyes that had been watching him for the past few days.

It was his birthday today and he was excited because Hanna had promised to tell him about himself when he turned eleven. Hanna and he knew that he would have to go to school, so she did something that she had never done for anyone - she blood adopted him. The ceremony lasted all night and he had to drink something she called a potion with their blood in it and now his name was Harry Blackwood. He was happy to know that he was safe to go to Hogwarts without being sent back to the Dursleys as Hanna was his mother now. Harry didn't think she was old enough to be a mother, but he wouldn't know as she had never given him her age and he had never dared ask.

When he got home a letter was waiting for him. He had known it was coming but had not expected it so soon.

Picking it up he looked at Hanna when she said, "I am sorry dear, but it is time you knew who you are and what our world expects from you." Her blueish green eyes showed how sad she was for him and Harry suddenly felt nervous. He knew it was going to be bad because Hanna never showed emotions. It took about five hours with lots of questions and hurt feelings on both sides before Harry calmed down and understood that he had to go. There was only so much that Hanna could teach him, but she promised that no one would make him go back to his Uncle's house as the letter had come for Harry Blackwood and not Harry Potter.

Over the course of the next week they got most of the things he would need from Diagon Alley and a few others from Knockturn Alley. He had also bought an extra wand and another snake along with an owl because Ruby had to stay.

The goblins at the bank had known who he was the moment he had stepped inside and had immediately ushered him to a back room along with his new mother Hanna. They had explained that he was very rich and even though he had a different last name now, he still had access to the Potter family vaults. After making sure that no transactions other than those for his school tuition and for what he used from a new card he was given would be allowed, they thanked the goblins and headed back home.

The day he was to leave for school Harry woke up in a cold sweat, having had the same dream that he had when he was eight. He found it was six in the morning, and knowing he would not be going back to sleep, Harry decided to get up and pack the rest of his things before starting the coffee for Hanna. He knew she would need it as she was going to have to wake up a lot earlier than she normally did to take him to the train station.

**Hello I am sorry if my chapters are short this is my first story and I would like to know what you think. It will hall me more for reviews to be posted and if I spelled anything wrong I do not mind being told as long as it is nicely done I am sensitive like that LOL**

**I do not know if I will have it a M/M or not but we will see latter as we progress and how everyone reacts to him showing up out of the blue.**


	3. Chapter 3 Finding new friends

After a quick good by outside the station Harry walked through the walls between platforms nine and ten. It did impress him that something so big and full of people could be hidden in what seemed to be such a small place. How ever the train was about to leave and he did not have much time to pounder what spell it was that did that. Boarding the train he saw a family of red heads talking about a rat and laughed. Finding a room for himself he put his trunk away and pulled out a book. He was in the middle of reading Hogwarts a history and wanted to get done before getting to school. He was only a few pages in when a pair of red headed twins barged in. Looking up from his book he looked them over and smiled as he said "Hello."

_TWINS PROV_

Fred and George had just set a prank smoke bomb off on the other side of the train and ran the down the corridor truing to find a empty compartment. Spying one that looked as if no one was in it they went in huffing and puffing. Looking at each other that laughed at the faces of the first years. Looking around when they heard someone talking they saw him both knew who it was on sight. His wide emerald green eyes messy black hair and a hint of a scar on the forehead. How ever that smiled at him ignoring all of that as that said "Why hello sorry to. . . ." Fred started and Geroge finished ". . . Barge in like that." Looking at each other as the look on Harrys face did not change. They said "Names Fred . . . ." George said and fred said "Names George Weasley whats yours?" They both sat down on the bench in front of harry as he said "Harry Blackwood."

_HARRYS PROV_

Harry laughed at the schooled looks on the twins faces. He knew they knew who he was so he explained. "I was adopted a few years after I ran away from my rapist of a uncle by a very good friend of mine who raised me and helped me deal with what happened." The shocked looks on there faces turned angry as they said "We heard you were safe that nothing bad was going to happen that you were happy." They both said at once. Harry smirked and said " I bet Albus told you that." At there nodes he shock his head and said "That lying old man knew what was going on but never did anything to stop it." He some how trusted them not sure why but he knew good people when he saw them. So he explained the whys and hows of his life till he ran away. His attempted to end it and his first time seeing Alubs who he knew trying to make him forget it. After he was done it was time to change and he had two new friends. As they changed Harry said "I want to stick it to the old man I heard from a friend that you can ask the hat to place you in any house you want I am going to see if I can get in to Slytherin house." They laughed and as they pulled up to the station they promised to meat up as much as posable.

**Sorry for the short chapter I will try and make them longer next time Also I will be only doing snip its of the years as to get to the real story faster as always reviews make me update faster and with longer chapters. Also I hope you like my story.**


	4. Chap 4 Life of falling and remembering

_He could remember everything from the very beginning and he knew that he should not be able to. He had landed in a when it was a very old when but the memories would not stop coming. He was able to transfigure his cloths to what he thought might be for the when he was in before he passed out and was immersed in to the memories yet again._

Walking off the train with his new friends they parted ways after making plans to met up latter. Walking with a grip of students he was in aww of the castle as was the rest of them. How ever he got over it when he was told to get in to one of the boats. He sighed not liking it never having the chance to learn how to swim. He kept his eyes on the castle so he could keep his mind off of falling out in to the water. It did not take to long and he was happy for that. How ever he was not happy to be heard like a cow to wait on some stars as god knows what was happening in the dinning hall. Sighing he looked around seeing a few people he knew would go dark come time unless he could show them a different path. He knew if he was going to survive the war he would need people who could see all sides with out judgment. Smiling as a blond came up to him and stuck out his hand he looked like he was going to say something but he beat him to it as he grabbed his hand and said "Draco Malfoy nice to met you Harry Blackwood." Smirking at the shocked look on the blond face he said "I may not have grown up in our world but I know people." That was all he could say before being hearded in to the dinning hall. He only half lessoned to what the old man was saying he was looking around to see what he would have to work with during his stay. That was until the sorting hat came out and started to sing.

_Oh you may not think me pretty,  
But don't judge on what you see,  
I'll eat myself if you can find  
A smarter hat than me.  
You can keep your bowlers black,  
Your top hats sleek and tall,  
For I'm the __Hogwarts__ Sorting Hat  
And I can cap them all.  
There's nothing hidden in your head  
The Sorting Hat can't see,  
So try me on and I will tell you  
Where you ought to be._

You might belong in _Gryffindor__,  
Where dwell the brave at heart,  
Their daring, nerve, and chivalry  
Set __Gryffindor__s apart;  
You might belong in __Hufflepuff__,  
Where they are just and loyal,  
Those patient __Hufflepuff__s are true  
And unafraid of toil;  
Or yet in wise old __Ravenclaw__,  
if you've a ready mind,  
Where those of wit and learning,  
Will always find their kind;  
Or perhaps in __Slytherin__  
You'll make your real friends,  
Those cunning folks use any means  
To achieve their ends._

So put me on! Don't be afraid!  
And don't get in a flap!  
You're in safe hands (though I have none)  
For I'm a Thinking Cap!

It was a rather old gray hat and looked as if it would come a part soon. How ever as person after person was called he waited for his name. When he heard it everyone gasped "Harry Potter. . . . .Harry Potter." The teacher looked around he had not made note of her name but as he looked he was the only one left so he spoke up and said "It is not Potter and more Professor it is Blackwood" How ever he walked up waving off the headmasters word as he put the hat on his own head. _"Ahhh Harry Blackwood but once a Potter always a Potter. . . . .Do not worry I know what house you belong to." _He was happy it was all in his head. Smiling as the hat yelled out "_Slytherin!" To the outrage of the head master. Harry had just got up and put the hat down on the stool when the head master stood up and said "That can not be he must be in Gryffindor." To everyone surprise the hat started to float again but this time a elderly looking wizard in matching try robs showed up sharing the hat. He looked at the headmaster and bellowed "I make no mistakes I have been placing students for longer then you have been alive Albus you should do well in not questioning me." To everyones astonishment the headmaster sat down with wide eyes before the hat once again turned back to how it was before and flopped back down on the stool. _

_ It was getting harder to stay awake and now he was falling again. He tried once agin to get the time turners to calm down he knew what it was now that made them shift. When ever they thought him in danger he would be taken from there the when and shaved in to a different when. He had seen Middle earth and so many other places. It was harder and harder to keep track so he stopped. The memories were coming back and now it was sometime in his second year._

Harry was standing in the room of requirements with a few close friends. He was telling them about what he knew and that he would need help. There was a lot of different houses people that were elected to sat as spooks person for each ouse. "I know this is not much I know the prophecy and I know Albus is trying to control me but what we need to know is to what extent and who is behind it." Everyone nodded and murmurs of agreement was heard around the room. It had not taken as long as Harry thought to get all the houses together though his was still off to the side the ones there did not want to fallow there family to the dark side. They felt they were to high up to bow down to anyone. So it was easy to get every hose to agree to help him. How ever he knew that there was going to be trouble along the way but what he did not know is what kind. Jolted out of his thoughts as he looked at who was talking. It was a fifth year Ravinclaw "I know that we need more information I suggest and I mean that as just a suggestion. . . " She looked over at his house as she spoke the rest". . . That maybe the ones who have family in the inner circle keep a ear out at home to see what they can hear so we may know what ever we can get. I do not want to put anyone in more danger but with out more info how are we going to know what to do." She spoke a little louder as the Slytherins started to protest spying on there families. Harry held a hand to get the room to quite down witch it did after a few moments as the other houses had tried to chime in. Harry looked at his friends in his house and said "She is right you know we need more info how ever we will not force anyone to do what they do not want to." He looked around the other houses and said "Also I have to let you know the Dark Lord has soys any many houses and not just mine. . ." As he said that the other houses tried to deny that but Harry put his hand up again and everyone got quite. ". . .I know it is hard to hear but it is true It would not be smart to limit to only one house with in the school." A few sighs were heard after he said that. No one liked it but they all knew he was right and amazing smart for a second year. They talked a little while longer before five out of the thirty people there said they would see what they could get as far as info for the group. They also agreed to have the older students turtler the younger ones so they would be not only caught up but surpass what they were learning in school at that point.

_It was getting easer to control he was in this time more then the others. Almost a year before he was falling again. Happy that he had the ezra lessons from his group. He was able to pass as just a pane joe this turn around in Middle earth before he was ripped from there to fall yet again and again the memories came this time a jumble of bot third and forth year._

It was his third year and he and about fifty student were in a extra potions lesson. Some did not see why they needed it till Harry said "What happens if you need a healing potion and have no idea how to make them." That quieted everyone down and they all worked harder so that they would better be able to protect themselves if the time came.

In the forth year he was sitting in a class reading a note from a spy of his in the Order of the Phoenix telling him more then he wanted to know about what Albus was going to do yet again to try and get to him. He remember for a moment the chamber the snake and everything els. He knew what the Dark Lord had done to keep himself alive. In conjuncture with what he just read he knew something was brewing and he just hoped his group would be able to with stand what might be coming.

It was third year and he was walking the grounds as his owl was fly in the sky above him. It was mid day and he had just come from a meeting with his new group. It was frustrating there was a disagreement with some new info that was gathered and he had to calm down a room of about seventy people before he could get a word in. How ever in the end even though tempers were high he was able to get everyone to see reason.

It was forth year and he was a dinner reading a new note from a good spy of his and he knew there was something was going to happen. So he activated the coin that everyone of his members had. He needed to let them know what was going to happen. He did not want this to make a split in the group. Two hours latter the most prominent of the members were there and he started to explain "Albus knows or thinks he knows what we are doing he is planing on using any means he can to get to the bottom what we are doing we can not let that happen we still do not have a clear picture of what he is plotting." Everyone nodded and started to talk about ways to keep the headmaster busy with other things beside them. The twins had a very good idea what to but would not say anything they did not want there friends to get in to trouble if they were found out.

_He was sure he was getting better at his powers and he was now in one place for a whole two years. He had met someone and before that male he never would have thought about a relationship but for some reason the male with red one black eyes made him want to be loved and he made him feel safe for once in his life. He told him what he could about his powers and that he might leave for no reason. Harry told Remy that he could not control his powers but he was trying and that if he left he would do everything he could to get back to him. That was the night he was ripped away and that time hurt more then anything in his whole time with his powers._

His fifth year he was helping younger students how to protect themselves for the up coming knew he had to do everything he could to keep think safe. He wanted to make sure there would be as little casualties as posable. He knew that Albus was getting close but he still had the castle on his side and that Harry was grateful for that fact. He knew that no matter how hard he worked there was still going to be losses and he did not like that. It had already started a few of there members had not showed up and he was scared about what could have happened to them.

_He had control and he knew where he wanted to go he was going to find the one person that he never wanted to leave again. How ever he knew there was one more memory that he had to see something about it he must remember even though it would hurt but he would need to know. He also knew he would be out cold for a long time when he got there. How ever if he willed it hard enough he would be able to not only go to a when his love was but a where Harry himself would be safe till he woke up._

**Thank you for waiting for this up date I hope it is as good as you wanted it to be. I should put a declaimer I do not own anything but the plot and do not wish to game anything but to know people like my story.**

**Review please it would be hop full to know if there is anything I can do to make it better I would like to know.**


	5. Chapter 5 The final battle

It was a bright a sunny dat hardly a cloud in the sky when the alarm sounded all around the X-mansion just after a bright flash of light could be seen just inside the front gate. Cyclops Jean and Wolverine were sent to see what it was. Grunting as he pulled up his face mask Wolverine said "I wonder who is dumb enough to attic this place now." A smirk graced his lips as Jean said "It might not be that I do not think the person is moving." Jean looked over at Cyclops as he said "Who ever it is has to have a good reason to not ring the bell in the first place." Scot hated when people just walked on the the property with out letting them know he or she was there first. It made him nervous for the kids they were there to protect. _" Jean Scot Logan I can not seem to get a clear idea on who this person is. There seems to be a shield around his mind I can not get in to see who it__ is."_ Xavier said in there minds he was in his office at the moment and he had been trying to asses who it might be that just seemed to pop up on there driveway. Jean sighed and said _"Ok Professor we will see what we can find out."_With that all three of them ran down the drive was ready for a fight. How ever when they got there they stopped not sure what to think about what they saw. There was a boy who looked no more then nineteen laying knocked out on there driveway. His black hair was massy and long and he looked like he just got out of a fight with Sabertooth. He also looked very malnourished and looked as if he had not had a good nights sleep for a very long time. It was Jean who acted first she ran up to him and tried to wake him up how ever it did not seem to be working. So she said "We need to get him to hank he might know how to help." Logan nodded and walking up to him he scooped him up and with out a word headed to the medacle wing. As Jean told the Professor what they found. When Logan got there Hank was ready for him and he layer the teen on the table as hank went to work. Cleaning him up and taking blood to see what was wrong with him. After he was done he showed Logen out to let the teen rest and hopefully wake up.

It was a few hours latter when everyone was gathered to hear about the teen they found. Hank sighed and said "Well he does have the x gene it does not look to be active right now. How ever I had found what looked to be gold dust in his blood that disappeared as soon as I saw it. How ever I was able to get a picture of what it looked like." On the screen be hind Hank a picture on the blood sample showed up. It looked normal but there was what looked to be gold dust floating around the red and white cels. Jean spoke up first as she said "What is that?" Hank shook his head and said "I do not know but what I do not it that this boy who ever he is is in need of a food and rest. I do not even know why he is in a coma right now but he will wake up and we can ask him everything then." Xavier nodded and said "I will put the word out to a few friends of mine to see if any of them know who or what he is." Nodding everyone one left to go about there day. Only Logan thought he remembered that kid from somewhere and he knew if it was who he thought it was there would be someone not far behind who had been looking for him for fifteen years.

_He knew he made it to where he was wanting to go. He also knew that he would be in a coma as the called it for a bout a month. He was having a out of body experience at the moment. He was looking around what was going to be his new home before he let the memoir of his last battle take him over. He knew the shock wave of his power would knock most of the kids out but he was not worried about that. He wanted to know what he could reveal to them with out showing to much. He did not want to scare them off nor did he know if there was magic here but this is were he landed and he knew Remy would be not to far away after he woke up._

__THE_LAST_ BATTLE__

Harry and a few friends had spent the last year taking out the poses of Voldemort's soul so he could not come had been hard and more then a few time they had fought about where to go next. How ever they made it and they all were back at the school purparing for the war yet to come. They all knew it was going to be hard but they had got the other magical critters of the school to help with the battle to save there home. Harry also had found a way to kill the soul in himself with out being killed so that was done and now as they stood waiting for the death eaters to show up he knew it was worth it all. The death of his new mother and sister who not the year before told him she wanted to be there for him for the rest of her life. Everyone jumped as Voldemort's vise boomed around them for a second year _"Send out Harry Potter and you all will be spared if you do not everyone of you shall DIE!"_ Harry laughed and one on the death eaters looked over at Voldemort as he said _"You think you are the only one with tricks I know what you are planing and no one will leave here alive if I hand myself over."_Getting up from his post on the headmasters char he smiled over at very one one and said to them "The fight is about to began and I know everyone of you are scared so am I. How ever I will not give up I will do my part to stop the rising tide of evil in this work even as the adults fall one by one because they are to scared to kill when we all know we have to. How ever that does not mean you should I want you to only take a life if there is no other choose in it." Looking around he smiled and said "Well get to your places." When he said that everyone moved and got ready for when the ward fell.

It was about three hours latter and Harry was in the middle of battle. He was making his way to Voldemort who was doing the same to him. When they made it to each other it was like time went in slow motion. Harry drew his sword as he cast a stunner and Voldemort deflected it. He cast his own curse and harry rebounded it and it his Voldemort Sending him back thirty feet. It went like that each sending curses Harry trine to take off his head every chance he could to get close enough. Two hours latter and with one last curse Harry won. How ever with his last breath Voldemort cast one last curse at Harry. Who fell back in a explosion of orange could hear the battle was over and he knew they won how ever he was no longer at the school and now knew why he kept dreaming of a orange flash of light and not a green one.

**Yet again a short chapter and I am sorry for that woke up late today but tomorrow I should have a longer one fore you. Also sorry for not going in to more detail in the finale battle. I will revile more about who died latter as I go along. Also I was thinking about bring a few others from Harrys world in to this like Draco and the twins let me know what you think. Also reviews make my happy and a happy me makes longer better chapters.**


	6. Chapter 6 Finding a home part 1

The first thing Harry was aware of as he woke up was that he was not alone. It did not scare him as much as it should have. Mostly because he knew that he was able to get to a safe place. So as his eyes opened he did wince from the brightness of the room and let out a groan. How he hated the witness of medical rooms. It always made the lights seem so much brighter then they really were. Hearing someone walk up to him as he tried to sit up he said "How long was I out?"

oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Jean had been looking out for the boy who had appeared out of not were on the drive way for a moth now and he did not show any signs of waking up. Her and the professor grid to get a look in his mind how ever the traps he layer out got them almost stuck there more then one time. So they agreed to wait to see if he did wake up and then they would see who he was.

Hearing a noise Jean turned to see him away and trying to get up. Rushing over she was about to say something but he started to talk. His voice was very scratchy so she gave him a cup of water as she said "You are at Xavier's schools for the gifted in the med wing." Her voice was soft as she already told the professor he was awake. He looked at her his eyes bright emerald green as he sighed and said "Good good I was hoping I manned in the right place." She helped him sit up as she asked "What do you mean?" Smiling at him still she saw the professor come in along with Logan and scot. Looking back at the male on the exam table as he said "Good I was waiting for you to come before I explain what is going on."

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Harry smiled at the three males as they stared at him in confusion and said "My name is Harry Potter and I do believe I am sort of like you in a way that is almost imposable and borderline illegal for me to explain right now." He laughed at the looks on there faces and said "I am not sure what when i landed in and I have to do some digging before I spill it all but I can tell you right not I do not mean to harm you or any one here." Looking around he asked "Is there anywhere we can talk? It is going to take a while even with what I know I can say." He so far liked them even if the older male was trying to get int o his mind. Sighing he said "Do you really want to try that again did you not get stuck once or twice?" The male in the wheelchair nodded looking embarrassed and said "Yes you are right I am sorry. My name is Charles Xavier and to my left is Logan also know as Wolverine." A scruffy male who looked as if he would be more comfortable in the wood then in a house. "On my right is Scot also known as Cyclops." That male looked like a prep to Harry he also had a visor that kinda looked as if it was glowing. Harry smiled and said "Nice to met you. Do you think I could get a change of cloths seeing as I have nothing beside a hospital gown?" He thought they looked rather nice he just hoped that this was a when he was wanting to land in.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

It had not taken them long to find something that fit him. After that they got to the Professors office and sat down. He was introduced to the people there along with Logan, Scot, Jean and the professor there was a women named Monro and a blue furry man named Hank. They were teachers at the school he landed at and also mutants along with all the students at the school. The teachers went around the world finding the kids and sometimes adults like them. They were waiting for one other person who was on his way. IN that time Harry tried to find a way to tell them what happened while not braking any laws. Sighing and leaning back in the rather comfy arm chair. He hoped that they did not ask to many question's that he could not ask.

When the door opened he heard a voice he never thought he would again. "What is the prof needing Remy for today?" Harry smiled as he stood up and smiled at Remy. He was scared meeting him Harry as not sure how long he had been away but he was sure it was not to long. Remy did not look older but he knew a little about his mutation and he was sure that Remy was able to look young. What he did not expect was the look in the eyes he had come to love. It was a look of hurt and anger as he said "Hello." Staying were he was as Remy said "What are you doing here you Remy thought. . . it does not matter." Hurt Harry said "I. . . .I am sorry I was planing on looking for you as soon as I found out what was going on and they wanted answers to why I showed up like I did."

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oREMY PROV0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

When he walked in to the Professors office he did not think he would be seeing a ghost from his past. He did not even think after so long looking for him he would look the same as the day he left. It was shocking to him and he was hurt. Remy did not know how like Harry had ben back. How ever he would hear him out Harry had told him that he could not control it. Sitting down on the window as he water for him to explain what happened.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0 EVERYONE PROV 0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Everyone was a little schooled to know that Remy knew Harry. Well everyone beside Logan who knew that Remy had been looking for the boy for a long time. When everyone got seated again Harry looked around and said "I am not sure how much I can tell you. How ere what I know I can is that for the past I really do not know how long I have this power to fall through time. I am not really sure what to call it or how I got it but it happened for the first time after I defeated a terrorist from were I come from." He passed long enough to see looks of disbelief and shock from all but Remy.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oHARRYS PROV0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Everyone looked at him as if they did not believe him. How could someone so young do something like what he said. There thoughts were interrupted by Harry as he continued " Ok not a good point to start with I will go back a little further. . . well a lot further it started . . . .with the death of my family be a man known as Voldemort." A few eyes widened at that name and Xavier said "I think I heard from a old friend of mine about someone like that. He was a very hired man going around trying to take over the world and killing anyone who tried to stop him. How ever I heard he was killed over thirty years ago." A pained look went across Harrys face for a moment before he looked down at his lap and said "That long." He did not know what to say for a moment. He was sure his friends thought him dead and he was not sure if it was a good idea to let them keep thinking that or let them know that he was alive. Looking back up at Xavier he said "Your friend would not happen to be Alubs would it?" At a nod he said "Then I am sorry to tell you if you did not already know he is dead. Died trying to save me." With a look of shock on Xavier's face he looked down at his lap again and asked "How much do you know about him?" It would help know how much he could revile to them all. "I knew he was a wizard and there was a war going on at that time but I had no idea he was killed." Xavier said. Nodding Harry looked up at him and said "Yes. . . . I am sorry. . . .I am one as well and that man who I told you about is the reason why. He was also the reason why my work was at war two times once before I was born and the second time not to long after. There was a prophecy that said there was going to be someone born who could put a stop to what he was doing. How ever at that time no one knew who it might be. It stated a date and when that date came there was one two born that day me and a good friend of mine. We both lost our patients a year after that. My friend lost his because the flowers more commonly known as Death Eaters went to his house and put his parents under a curse of pain so long they became insane me because he came to my house and killed mine. He tried to kill me but someone happened that stopped him and he died that night. Or thats what everyone but a few people knew he made sure he would survive and hid me away. Knowing that I had a power to stop him though even then no one knew what that poet would be."

And for the next hour he told them everything that happened. How he found out what he was to his first run in with Voldemort. He left only his time with his family and hat he knew that did not know. After that had mixed looks of shook and horror at what he said. He did not want to look at Remy who had stopped playing with his cards half way in to his story. Said card were now keying on the floor at the moment. No one knew what to say for someone who had been a part of a war at so young of a age he should have PTSD. How ever he should not have had to have a hand in something like that. It was Remy who broke the silence as he said "I am sorry." He got up and walked over to Harry and put a arm around him. Harry leaned in to him and said "I am sorry for not telling you before I left I just did not want to have to think about it then." Looking up at him Harry was happy to see nothing but worry and love in Remy's eyes.

010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101

**I am sorry the update is late how ever I have been very busy with life. I was thinking about parings and I am thinking maybe having Harry with more then Remy so I would like a vote**

**1) Harry only with Remy**

**2) Harry/Remy/Logan**

**3) Harry/Remy/ Bill W**

**4) Harry/Remy/Fred/George **

**I ant Fred alive in this so vote next update will be up after I get enough people to vote on parings.**


	7. Chapter 7 Update

_**Hello I have a anoucment to make. Well a few and I hope those of you who like my story will keep wating for a update.**_

_**1) I am looking for a bata it has been mentioned that I am spelling a few things wrong and I also think it would be a good lidea to have someone look over the chapters before they got up. Even help come up with ideas to make them longer. So more like a co writer.**_

_**2) I am still wanting a few more votes for who is going to be with who.**_

_**3) I wont be able to update till after I get a new computer I some how fired the one I am on. It is a mac and I had put windows on it how ever I do not know how much longer it will work and I can not download anything to it.**_

_**I am sorry for making it look like a chapter with out it being one. I will be able to get on with my phone and on here but only to read and check for reviews or PMs so feel free to contact me if you would like to help and for your vote in who might be with who.**_


End file.
